


【铁神秘无差】Tony是这样“征服”Quentin的【完结】

by orphan_account



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 20:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20088088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 设定：1、魔改电影剧情的现代AU，ABO，Quentin和Tony双O友情向，无CP提及，大团圆HE没人牺牲2、神秘铁无差，双O姐妹互损互怼互相关心3、本故事纯属虚构 ，不喜勿入





	【铁神秘无差】Tony是这样“征服”Quentin的【完结】

**Author's Note:**

> 注释：  
Quentin职位已经很高，算元老技术型人才，是可以被Tony感化的  
如果Tony用嘴炮和行动“征服”了情感障碍的Quentin，他们的互动应该很有趣，类似当初的霜铁闺蜜组

**01**  
“剪断铁丝网让同伴通行？你真这么说了？”  
“那还有假，老冰棍脸上的表情别提多精彩，立刻没词了。”  
“他只是懒得跟你打嘴仗。”  
“Quentin，承认我有远超常人的聪慧和口才就这么难吗？”  
“我从没否认过这点，我只是认为你没我聪明而已。”  
“哦。”  
“……你居然不反驳？”  
“我只是懒得跟你打嘴仗。”

**02**  
“复仇者联盟什么时候常驻你的大厦了？”  
“从我抱着核弹摔个半死那天起？不过这完全不关你事，你既不是我的房客，又不是我的床伴，只是每周来汇报一次工作。”  
“可每次我来都能碰上你们的电影之夜，你的队友们审美品位太差，已经严重影响到我的正常生活。”  
“哈，你还有生活？我以为你是除我、Bruce和Helen外第四个住在实验室的人呢。”  
“我就直说了，Tony，要么你们换个时间聚众看恐怖片，要么我线上汇报。”  
“你怕鬼？上次看《猛鬼街》的时候，Thor不小心把音量调到最大，把你吓着了，对不对？”  
“……”  
“如果你实在害怕，胡迪警长，你可以在我房里睡，给我暖暖床铺、熨熨衣服、跟Jarvis聊聊动画片什么的。”  
“——你尽可以侮辱我的人格，总有一天，我会亲手推翻你建造的商业帝国！”  
“哇，好伟大的理想。在你达成所愿之前，我建议你最好别睡觉，小心弗雷迪在你梦里跟你打招呼。”

**03**  
“只因为我不同意你对二构的命名和投放领域，你就故意派我去和国防部那帮精虫上脑的alpha交涉？你知道那老家伙摸了我多少次吗？你该赔偿我一笔精神损失费！”  
“首先，这次会议是三个月前就定好的；其次，我只会付赔偿金给被史塔克工业研制出的武器摧毁的地区，和我忘记叫什么名字的床伴，你属于这两者中的哪一类？”  
“你这个自私自利、阴险狡诈、恶毒伪善的商人——”  
“干嘛用这么多难听的词汇形容自己。”  
“我要辞职！”  
“抱歉，Beck先生，根据AO平权第三修正案的附加条例，除非董事会、工会、omega权益保护协会一致同意，我不能辞退一个在公司任职超过5年、30岁以上仍未婚未育的高管，否则史塔克工业要被平权人士告到破产。”  
“……这是什么法案？没听说过。”  
“一周后你就会听说了，别太爱我，都是我应该做的。”

**04**  
“Tony，我戴上这副眼镜后，真的很像你父亲吗？你那一生都没给过你多少鼓励和温暖的父亲？让你只能孤苦伶仃地在全息影像中寻求安慰的父亲？”  
“要我说，你跟他唯一相像的地方就是五官的数量了。”  
“……”  
“我可不是头脑简单的alpha，别用你那几招浅薄的招数诱惑我。顺便说一句，综合你的年龄颜值身材性格，你被列入我床伴候选人名单的可能性比希拉里跟克林顿离婚的概率还低。”

**05**  
“无故旷工？你想用这种方式测试星期五的监控水平，还是在你寒酸的单身公寓里制造杀人机器？”  
“你尽管监视我，把摄像头安到我卧室里来吧，如果看我疼痛难忍的样子能让你满足……”  
“哈，原来是抑制剂失效。这么简单的事，你只要跟我说一声就好了。”  
“我永远不会向你求助的，Tony Stark，你只想看我痛苦屈辱、失去自尊的丑态，好嘲笑我，讥讽我，凌辱——”  
“比起发情，你的受害妄想症更严重。但我现在只能解决一个紧急情况，你的心理问题得交给专业人士。”  
“别惺惺做态了，我知道你是什么样的人，你永远也不会做对自己无益的事情，你压制我这么多年，不就为了彻底碾碎我的尊严吗？”  
“……虽然等你清醒后肯定不记得了，但我得说，我是为了防止你伤害别人、伤害自己，防止你进入现在这种境地——同时成为无人机和自残两大领域的专家。”  
“你在关心我吗？”  
“鉴于你对大部分词汇含义的理解都与正常人不一样，而我又是你的老板，我拒绝回答问题。”

**06**  
“没想到有一天，我会和一起工作的人睡在同一张床上。”  
“我们不是一起工作，是你为我工作。”  
“二构的基础模型是我搭建的。”  
“你和你的小组成员，史塔克工业不只有你一个人，每一项新兴技术的成功都不能归功于某一个人。”  
“但你总表现得像只有你一样，我们都为你服务，不是吗？”  
“刚才我为谁服务来着？”  
“……”

**07**  
“这不是你的错，要我说，都怪那些坐办公室的老顽固和断章取义的媒体。朝纽约上空发射核弹的不是你，派遣军队轰炸别国的不是你，他们凭什么把一切都推在你头上，突然就提出个莫名其妙的索科维亚协议？”  
“他们早就看我们不顺眼了，还拍过一部超级英雄不受控制后摧毁大半个地球的限定剧呢。你不看NBC，起码也得看看HBO吧？”  
“交给我，你都不用离开办公室，我替你解决这个问题。”  
“你能不能嘴上说说，说完就下楼到技术研发部坐下喝杯茶，让我继续承担我本该承担的责任？”

**08**  
“Tony Stark，你最好再坚持两分钟，否则你一咽气，我就带技术部所有骨干离开史塔克工业，去欧洲建设我自己的总部，我会摧毁人们对英雄的信仰，革除旧神塑造新神，我会给世界带来你所反对的一切——”  
“放心，我死后，不管你跑到哪儿，都有一副Mark盔甲追着你。它内置基因识别技术和不可逆控制系统，直接带你上太空来次期限为一生的单程宇宙深度游，圆你做超级英雄的美梦。”  
“……我就该让你冻死！”  
“唉，我可是全世界唯一一个支持你把无人机技术扩展到影视行业的人。”  
“还有迪士尼。”  
“那是我跟Robert·Iger谈下来的。你以为凭你跟他们的王子长得像，就能拿到畅通无阻的通行证了吗？”

**09**  
“Tony，有件事……”  
“你怀孕了？”  
“……我昨晚做了个梦。”  
“除了意外怀孕不知道孩子是谁的之外，真没必要告诉我其他事，我也没兴趣。”  
“梦里有你，还有Hulk。”  
“——说下去。”  
“我梦见我们都是某家报社的记者，查一个连环杀手的案子，还去找Bruce求助。”  
“现在Hulk和Bruce融合了，如果你要对他讲你的梦，你得注意一下称谓和措辞——然后呢？”  
“结束了。”  
“抓到连环杀手了吗？”  
“没有，我们一次次与真相擦肩而过，凶手一直逍遥法外，还继续给报社寄各种挑衅的信件。”  
“这让你十分气愤，准备亲自上阵，先给自己立一个平行宇宙的人物设定，再穿上运动捕捉服，躲在远处收拾罪犯？”  
“……我可不是这个意思。”  
“我听着呢。”  
“你不觉得这是个适合拍电影的好题材吗？”  
“虽然史塔克工业目前没有收购影视公司的计划，但如果这是你的新追求，去做吧。”

**10**  
从此，天下太平，圆满幸福，并出现了一部名为《十二宫》的电影，由小罗伯特·唐尼、杰克·吉伦哈尔、马克·鲁法洛主演。


End file.
